


I don't want you, I need you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Kozume Kenma, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma are on their way back home from Volleyball practice when Kenma suddenly gets into heat.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 287





	I don't want you, I need you

**Author's Note:**

> The second-hand embarrassment you guys will get when you read this

Kuroo and Kenma were on their walk home when Kenma felt his temperature starting to rise rapidly.

_ I swear to god if this is happening right now _ , Kenma internally whines and looked at his boyfriend, Kuroo, who was talking about some weird science thing that Kenma didn’t understand. Of course, his heat had to start now. It’s not even supposed to come until next week, and  _ of course _ , he didn’t have any heat suppressants on him.

“Kuro, are you hot?” Kenma needed to know if he was just imagining or if his heat was really coming. Either way, he needed to get the hell out of the streets and into his nice, cool house.

“No? It’s October, why would I be?” Kuroo turned and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. That’s when he noticed that Kenma was sweating slightly on the forehead.

_ Fuck. _

Staring at him worriedly, Kuroo asked, “Kenma, are you okay? You’re sweating like crazy!” Kuroo put a hand to Kenma forehead. Kenma sighed in content when Kuroo’s cool hand pressed against his forehead but immediately swatted his hand away, realizing the noise that left his lips.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just have a ton of homework to do, that’s all.” And with that, Kenma sped up his pace because he  _ needed to get home _ before his heat fully kicked in. His heats were rarely irregular, and when they were, he was lucky enough that it wasn’t during school or Volleyball practice.

“Kenma!” Kuroo started to chase after him.

_ No, No, No, why, Kuro, why?! _ Kenma continued to speed up his pace, but it was getting harder, and harder, the heat getting unbearable. It was too hot. Kuroo was getting closer to him,  and before Kenma was able to get a grip on himself his knees buckled, submissive despite himself, falling to the concrete floor as a high whine ripped his throat.

“Kenma, are you-” Kuroo finally caught up to the blonde but froze upon seeing the omega panting on the floor.

“K-Kuro…” Kenma whimpered as he helplessly reached out to the alpha. Kuroo audibly gulped. He’s never seen Kenma’s heat in action before, and now that it’s actually happening, he doesn’t know-

“Kuro…” Kenma kept panting his name like a broken record.

“Kenma, I’m going to take you home, okay?” Kuroo swept some of Kenma’s hair away from his sweaty forehead and picked him up bridal style, racing to Kenma’s house. The second Kenma was put into Kuroo’s arms, he moaned in content. Kuroo’s heart thumped heavily in his chest. Kuroo was trying  _ so hard  _ to breathe in as little of Kenma’s sweet scent as possible, but with Kenma rubbing up against him, it was getting nearly impossible. His cock was already rock hard, and he would’ve jumped Kenma at that moment if he didn’t have any self-control.

When Kuroo got to Kenma’s house, he hurriedly rushed upstairs (Luckily, the Kozume’s weren’t home) and gently laid Kenma down on his bed. 

“D-Do you need anything?” Kuroo covered his nose while he talked. Kenma’s scent was intoxicating. 

“Y-You..” The small male breathed, “ _ I need you, Kuro… _ ” He desperately rubbed his aching cock against his comforter, an attempt to create friction.

Kuroo licked his lips and swallowed, until he shook his head, “Kenma, I can’t.”

Kenma’s eyes started to prick with tears, “Please, Alpha, I need you, please!” He cried and attempted to get out of bed and walk to Kuroo, only to collapse, his legs were practically like jelly. He laid on the floor, writhing and whimpering, while Kuroo watched him with sad eyes. He  _ really  _ wanted to help him, but he just couldn’t. They weren’t even mated yet, and he didn’t want to put the burden on the omega.

“Kenma, that’s your heat making you say that. I can’t take an omega that isn’t mine.” Kuroo backed up from Kenma’s bedroom.

Kuroo regretted what he said the second he saw Kenma eyes start to flood with tears, and the said boy started to cry uncontrollably.

“..uro, please! I want...I-” Kenma choked on his own sobs, his tears pouring uncontrollably down his cheeks. As much as Kuroo wanted to bite and claim the omega, he just couldn’t...

“Kenma,” Kuroo said in a stern voice, making Kenma whimper in fear and arousal at the same time. Nevertheless, he followed the alpha’s demand and looked at him through his teary eyes.

“We’re not even together yet! I know you’ll regret this!” Kuroo tried to convince the omega, but that just made him cry even harder. 

“I-I won’t! I wa-want yo-u so bad, please, Kuro!” Kenma tried desperately to make the alpha stay and help him out. 

It was true, though. Kenma really wanted Kuroo, no other alpha, beta, or omega. Just Kuroo.

Kuroo couldn’t take it anymore. To see the omega crying in pain because of him. 

Kuroo took a shaky breath before he asked, “A-Are you sure you want to do this?” He ran a trembling hand through his messy hair.

Kenma looked at the alpha and nodded vigorously, “Yes, Alpha! I want you!”

Kuroo sighed. and he hesitantly walked up to Kenma, who was still laying on the floor. “Are you sure?” He asked again.

“Yes!” Kenma practically screamed, and before Kuroo could waste anymore more of his time, he grabbed the said male by the collar and erratically nuzzled his scent glands, small purrs coming out of his lips as he did so.

“Alpha...smells so good…” Kenma murmured against Kuroo’s neck. 

Kuroo could feel the hairs on his neck stand at those words. Letting his instincts take over briefly, he freed the blonde from his clothing and carried him back to the bed, flipping them so that Kenma’s back was against the mattress with Kuroo on top of him.

Kenma grabbed wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and smashed their lips together, kissing him feverishly. Kuroo immediately kissed back.

There was no going back now.

Kuroo nibbled at the omega’s neck and reached his hand to stroke Kenma’s aching and leaking cock. Kenma whined loudly because,  _ oh god _ , it felt so good to be finally touched by the alpha of his dreams, but he needed  _ more _ .

Kuroo smirked his signature lopsided grin.

“Do you have any condoms?” Kuroo whispered in Kenma’s ear, sending tremors throughout the omega’s body. The said omega shook his head. He just wanted Kuroo to fill him up already!

Letting his omega instincts take over completely, he added, “I-I don’t care! I want to be fi-filled with your cum!”

That sentence nearly broke Kuroo.

A growl started to emit up Kuroo’s throat as he took in what Kenma had just said. He groaned at the image of Kenma’s sloppy hole with his cum. Speaking of which, Kenma was squirming underneath him begging for more. Kuroo quickly tore off his clothes, throwing them off to the food. He helped Kenma undress as well. 

Kuroo wrapped his arms around the omega’s torso and pulled him flush against his chest, making Kenma hiss, the feeling of Kuroo’s skin was cool against the hot feeling bubbling under his. “I’ll take care of you, Kitten, don’t worry...” Kuroo whispered. 

The omega mewled happily. He was  _ finally  _ going to get filled with Kuroo’s hot, thick cock. 

Kuroo smirked and moved a hand down to Kenma’s leaking ass, looking at Kenma to see if it was okay to touch him. After feverishly nodding, Kuroo started to slip two fingers inside of Kenma, the other hand moving to play with my nipples, more sensitive from the heat.

Kenma’s breath hitched and he moaned. It felt  _ so good _ , but he needed more, he need Kuroo’s big, fat-

Kuroo scissored his fingers inside of Kenma’s needy hole, stretching him out until he took out his fingers and licked them clean. Kenma’s body shook at that. He just ate his slick. The omega almost came from that thought alone, body shaking and convulsing when Kuroo moved his head between Kenma’s legs, moving his thighs apart, trying to make some room.

“K-Kuro, that’s…” Kenma gripped the soil sheets, complaining despite the pleasure the alpha was about to bring to him.

“Shh, Kenma,” Kuroo lifted his head to peck a sweet kiss on the blonde’s lips, “You’re so fucking delicious and beautiful, so just let me do this.” Kenma whimpered in response and before he could even answer, he felt Kuroo’s hot tongue abruptly dart into his wet hole, thrusting in and out, ever so slowly.

“Hah, K-Kuro...it-it’s feels so good...!”  _ But I need more! _

“So beautiful, Kenma…” Kuroo moaned at how much slick Kenma’s leaking ass was producing. He licked up every  _ drop  _ of Kenma’s delicious substance. Meanwhile, Kenma was a whimpering and moaning mess.

“Ah...Ha-Hah, Kuro, I-I need more...Fuck me already!” Kenma looked at Kuroo with desperation and lust in his eyes.

“As you wish,” Kuroo purred in the omega’s ears, sending tremors down the omega’s spine. “Where’s the lube?”

Kenma pointed to his side drawer with shaky hands. His mind buzzing with excitement, to be filled up with the alpha’s hot, thick cock. Kuroo hurriedly tore open the lube packet and slathered it along the length of his aching cock.

“Kitten, relax for me, okay?” Kuroo swept away some of Kenma’s hair that was sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

Dried tears stained the edges of Kenma’s eyes as he nodded, pulling him in for another kiss and bucking his hips out of desperation. Kuroo shushed him tenderly, rubbing himself against Kenma’s scent glands. Kenma whimpered. Kuroo smiled gently, taking in the omega’s beautiful features. His flushed faces, bright pink swollen lips, dilated eyes, the way his hair clung onto his forehead. He shushed Kenma as lined himself with Kenma's twitching wet hole. Kenma closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for the relief he’d feel when Kuroo finally fills his needy hole up.

And oh, did Kuroo grant his wishes, because not a moment later, Kuroo abruptly slammed his cock inside Kenma’s hole, making the omega moan loudly. He wasn’t ashamed at all with the lewd noise he made, because, god, it felt  _ so good _ .

Kenma mewled, indicating Kuroo to hurry up and move. Of course, the alpha would obey whatever the omega said, and pulled his cock out, only the tip left inside the omega before he slammed his cock back into the warmth of Kenma’s hole. Kenma choked and threw his head back on the bed in pleasure.

Kenma bit his lip, but he failed to hold in the loud moan that came out. Kuroo started thrusting harshly into the omega, the said omega’s body sliding up and down against the white, soiled sheets. "So fucking hot." Kuroo groaned. Only he could make Kenma moan in such a way, no one else.

“Ah-! K-Kuro...th-there, K-Kuro, there...!” Kenma’s back arched, praising the alpha, but he still needed  _ more _ . Kuroo growled in arousal and angled his hips to try to find Kenma’s sweet spot. He quickly found it, indicated by the sharp cry that came out of Kenma’s lips, and continuously thrust harder and harder until Kenma couldn’t even think right anymore. He never wanted to see his beautiful Kenma in pain like he was several moments ago, he wanted to relieve Kenma’s pain as quick as possible. 

Kenma choked out moans and sobs, wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s waist to steady himself. He brought Kuroo into a hungry kiss, Kuroo, of course, kissing him back tenderly. 

Kenma was choking out sobs of pleasure, gasping for air as every breath caught in his throat as Kuroo pounded into his ass mercilessly. 

Kenma moaned harshly when the alpha started to suck on his scent glands, trying to find his erogenous zone. When he did, the blonde moaned loudly, giving up on trying to hold back any moans and whimpers, the noise filling up the empty air along with a squelching sound, created from Kuroo pounding into his ass.

“Fuck, Kenma…” Kuroo groaned as he felt himself reaching his climax. Kenma’s grip on Kuroo’s hair was tightening, the omega starting to reach his climax as well. 

"Hah... I c-can't..." Kenma’s body shook violently, an orgasm ripped from his body. Kuroo’s eyes might the omega’s when he finished, dark with arousal and lust. The blonde was sated for a moment before the heat started running through his veins again, his body feeling the need to knot. "Please, Alpha... I need your kno-knot..."

“Kenma…” Kuroo looked down at the blonde.

“Please, Kuro! I’m sure I want this…!” Tears started to prickle Kenma’s eyes again. “I love you, Kuro, please...”

Kuroo sighed and he smiled softly, before planting a sweet kiss on Kenma’s lips. “I’ll take care of you from now on, okay?”

Kenma cracked a small smile, despite him being stuffed with Kuroo’s cock.  Kenma felt a heat pooling in my stomach. It was then that he noticed that Kuroo’s movements had slowed and that something was catching around the ring of muscles. His cock pulled out almost all of the way before the omega felt him stop, something caught. "Kenma, you may have to straddle me if you want my knot."

"O-Okay..." Kenma let himself get pushed into a sitting position by the alpha, Kenma’s chest being pulled against Kuroo’s, sinking back onto his cock. The omega cried when he felt the alpha’s knot stretch open his ass, slick allowing for a rather easy entrance. Kuroo’s knot started to swell and he came. Kuroo’s hot seed spilling inside of Kenma and the alpha bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

_ Yes, Yes, Yes _

Kenma moaned and his body shook as relief flooded over him. A string of emotions passed through him and he had tears in my eyes when he was done cumming. He felt Kuroo lapping at his neck, cleaning up the blood from the bond mark.

“Kuro…” Kenma breathed and he gingerly touched the bond mark with a smile.

“Kenma,” Kuroo smiled back and kissed the omega passionately, his knot making it almost impossible to move. Kenma whimpered from time to time because of Kuroo’s seed still pumping inside of him. Kuroo kissed his cheek and chest, tenderly as an apology.

Kenma smiled tiredly at the alpha, no,  _ his  _ alpha, and laid his head on his chest. Kuroo rubbed his back soothingly, lulling his omega to sleep. 

_ His omega _ , huh. Kuroo smirked proudly at that.

After a few minutes, Kuroo’s knot had deflated and he carefully pulled out of Kenma’s loosened hole, thick globs of cum spilling out in the process. He cleaned both of them up and replaced the bedsheets with new ones. He gently laid Kenma back on his bed, humming happily at the sight of his mate sleeping soundly. He was about to change and head out of the room, when he heard Kenma mumble something in his sleep, followed by a quiet giggle. Kuroo internally swooned at the angelic sound and smiled for the one-millionth time that day.

_ God, Kenma is so cute, I can’t take it! I love him so much and I won’t trade him for the world. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so embarrassed right now because I've never written anything like this, but I hope you enjoyed this anyway!  
> Come interact with me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/applekenma?lang=en)


End file.
